User talk:TimeMaster
Zaco on SporeFanFicWiki :Hi TimeMaster! I decided to look at this wiki, and I was wondering if I should copy some of my Oimonsk legends to here? Just to create a little "Traditional" appearance here... I could also write a little about the old Republic of the Seven Stars, which is where our alliance got its name... What do you think? Zaco V. Infinito 18:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's absolutely fine since that is the topic of the wiki. And thanks for switching over your fanon to here. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Editing my page??? Hello there, Timemaster! I have noticed that you have edited my page about the Solar/Planetary Creation Ray. I have changed it back, but I was wondering why you did that. Problemmaker 20:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, anyones allowed to edit an informational page. You're allowed to revert it though, if that's not what the tool is like, but you don't own a page. Also I won't edit that again since you requested it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) SUPRISE Hey TimeMaster, I have been away for too long! I have made you an admin so you can do more stuff to help the wiki. Anything I can help with? And again, sorry for being away so long! I'm an idiot! On a more serious note, I just came back to give you the adminship you deserve, and tell you that its up to you now, as I am retiring from Wikia because I just can't get on the computer much due to personal stuff. I may come back a couple of times a year, but its basically up to you. Good luck!!! Timmyray1221 Talk 19:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I hope you'll have some time to get on once a month at least. Battles of the Galaxy Should Battles of the Galaxy go in the stories section on the main page?--Windu223 15:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll do that. Please don't ask, it's A-Ok. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Freedom of the Galaxy Do you think I should make Freedom of the Galaxy funny or serious? I really don't know..... :I would like it to be mostly serious but a few mildly funny parts here and there. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Admin I am a Admin right? Because I am not in the group. --Spyzombie45 21:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC)SpyZombie45 :Yeah you are, I just made you one like 2 hours ago. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Well I checked User Rights group and it marks me as no group and thanks for working on The Hurne Revolt. Look at the User Rights log, I made you one. Look at the top of the page, do you see the buttons Delete and Protect on the Blue Border? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks, I saw the delete and protect before, I was just talking about the user rights log, so thanks,--Spyzombie45 22:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Spyzombie45 Admin Page Sorry I just made that because it would be more open. No, no, that's fine just we have Spore Fanfiction Wiki:Administrators already. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hold the phone Not trying to freak out here but why did you raise the limit on my project? :Because it limits activity, also a question but what is the game supposed to be like. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I thought it was going to be a community game, where everyone can throw ideas out there, and it to be like the stock market, by the way how do you redirect pages?, 2. Can you make me a B-cat because the founder is inactive,on his page, and 3. Can you make a part of the front page, or part of the community tab "projects" :Why do you want to become a Bureaucrat, if you want to make someone a rollback or admin I will do it, just ask. Also about the game that's what I mean but if you can only do one entry a day it gets less one and goes on slower. And I'll try with the projects. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks, and about the game, if someone does 20 days all at once, he/she could ruin the game, that is all I am worried about, but you make a good point. :If someone does, that's what rollback is for. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) OkSpyzombie45 Spyzombie45 Dont worry Ok, to let you know, I will not be on for most of the day on week days because of pirvate reasons, but will come on at later hours, but I will be on alot during weekends.--Spyzombie45 01:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Spyzombie45 :That's fine, also Timmyray1221 (inactive admin) hopes to be on at least once every 4 months. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC)